Nozomi Kaminashi
Nozomi Kaminashi (神無のぞみ, Kaminashi Nozomi) is the main protagonist of the series. She is a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School, a former resident of Room 309, and currently a member of the Elite Class. Appearance Nozomi has blue eyes and long black hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail. Personality Nozomi is a very energetic and lively girl with a deep love of Keijo, her friends and her family. While she seems somewhat greedy and dim, she mainly wants to become a rich Keijo player to get her family out of poverty and is actually quite clever, observant and creative, enabling her to figure out her opponent's technique's and counter them. She is also somewhat eccentric as she does silly things from time to time but in a Keijo match she is fiercely determined and does not back down no matter what. Nozomi is also very supportive of her friends and tries to help them out however she can, despite annoying them from time to time. Background Nozomi and her siblings lived in a very poor condition.Chapter 1, pages 15-16Chapter 3, pages 2-4 Due to this poverty, Nozomi kept working hard, to the point where her friends said that her body never stopped moving.Chapter 34, page 3 Nozomi attended Shinkou High School in Kobe. Upon entering Shinkou, Nozomi has became a pretty skilled gymnast.Chapter 1, pages 5-11 Thus Nozomi was invited by colleges with the best gymnastic programs. However, Nozomi then learned about Keijo, a gambling, water sport, knowing that its players got paid so much if they win a match. As such, Nozomi refused all offers of joining athletics college and decided to become a Keijo player in order to bring her family out of poverty. Plot Abilities Nozomi is an extremely skilled gymnast, noted by many to have what it takes to compete in the Olympics. Her gymnastic skills give her incredible balance and flexibility, enabling her to keep up with many skilled Keijo players. She also has incredible butt control and is able to use it, and her chest, to counter most of her opponent's technique's such as when she got it to vibrate in order to counter Kotone's cerberus. Hip Up: First used in her first fight against Sayaka, Nozomi is able to put her butt under her opponent's and then lift it fast enough to bump someone off the platform. Butt Cannon: (尻キャノン, Shiri Kyanon): Nozomi is able to launch her butt with enough speed and power that it is able to send a person flying and sink them. Vacuum Butt Cannon: Nozomi's signature skill. By spinning over and over Nozomi can launch a blast of pressurized air that is able to completely shred her opponent's swimsuit. It's started with a series of incredibly acrobatic flips and jumps, and ends with an extremely powerful boost. This technique is initially banned by her teacher, Nagisa Ujibe, due to high risk of injury on her hip. However, Nozomi is still insisted to use this technique, since she doesn't want to lose anymore. As such, Ujibe gives her a special swimsuit called the "UTM", in order to test her willpower. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 1 *The anime raised Nozomi's age from 17 to 18. *Her background is skipped, although it's been explained that she comes from a poor family who's motivated to become the richest Keijo player. *In the manga. when Nozomi and Sayaka Miyata watch Keijo matches at the Nishinomiya Keijo Stadium. They watch two matches involving Yamawaki, Kitagawa, Sakaguchi, and Maya Takanashi. In the anime, they only watch one match, involving Kyoko Shirayuki instead, who becomes the winner of the match. *There's a flashback from the final test of the second exam. In the manga, there are two matches, but in the anime there's only one match. *In the anime, Nozomi's fight with Yume Miki is shortened. Moreover, Miki is unable to show her signature skill "Butt Hurricane" just like in the manga. *Nozomi's fight with Hanabi Kawai is also shortened. In the manga their fight is much longer. *Some scenes from the final test are also different. For instance, where Nanako Nara, Hana Morimoto, and Asuka Iori gang up on Nozomi, but soon they are wiped out by Hanabi Kawai. In the manga, Nozomi was ganged by Hitomi Azuma, Kagami Oguri, and Miho Hashimoto. *In the manga, initially Nozomi is very depressed after being defeated by Kawai. In the anime, she's excited instead, knowing that there's so much strong people in Keijo. *Upon entering Setouchi, Nozomi and Miyata promise to become stronger together. In the manga, Miyata told Nozomi to become stronger together in order to cheer her up due to Nozomi being depressed after defeated by Kawai on the final test. *Nozomi says that her roommates have their own "funny" accents, whereas in the manga, she didn't say it. Episode 2 *Nozomi and Miyata figure out that the Elite Class has better foods for their breakfast, including premium gelatos. *Nozomi and Non are talking about the Keijo player Nozomi once watched, Kyoko Shirayuki, but they mislead to think it was "Shinonome", and "Shirokuma". *Room 309 gets punished on the first day of the Hip Toss training for obtaining the lowest score, in the manga there is no punishment. *In the manga, during the Hip Toss Training, Nozomi needs to struggle in order to approach Kazane to know Kazane's habit; the key to know where the landing spot of the ball will be. In the anime, Nozomi quickly figures out by seeing Kazane's ponytail. *In the manga, Hokuto promises to bring the room with the highest score to the best gelato shop in Awaji, instead of buying them as seen in the anime. *Hanabi Kawai, Mio Kusakai, and Rin Rokudo watch over Nozomi and her roommates, whereas in the manga they didn't watch them. Episode 3 *Nozomi falls down as the side-effect of using "Vacuum Butt Cannon", whereas in the manga, she didn't fall. *In the manga, right after the trial match against Nagisa Ujibe, Hitomi Hokuto announces that they'll divided into one of three fighting style in Keijo. While Room 309 goes to the cafeteria. In the anime, they goes to bath instead. *Nozomi is massaged by Kazane Aoba. *Hanabi Kawai, Mio Kusakai, and Rin Rokudo appear after bathing and approach Nozomi and her roomates at the changing room. In the manga, Rin's introduction takes the place at the cafeteria. *Before leaving, Rin invites Nozomi to train with her instead of wasting her time with weak friends. In the manga, she hopes that Nozomi will be promoted into the Elite Class, because Rin says that it will be fun to fight with an In-Fighter like her. *Right after announcing the fighting style of all students, and Nozomi's being the last to hear what her fighting style will be, Hokuto states that Nozomi needs to talk with Ujibe regarding this matter. In the manga, Hokuto states "no comment" about Nozomi's fighting style, Ujibe then approaches her while saying that they need to talk. *In the manga, Nozomi is temporary classified as a Counter type fighter. In the anime, there is no such statement. *In the anime, it seems that Nozomi needs to wear the "UTM" all the time, as she still wears it during lunch. *Nozomi keeps wearing the "UTM" for the class exchange event, whereas in the manga, she wears the standard school swimsuit when participating in the class exchange event.. *In the manga, Nozomi, Shizuka Kimura, and Rei Mikawa got their turn to face Kotone Fujisaki for the second match. However, in the anime, they got their turn for the fourth match. References Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Keijo Examinees Category:Elite Class